Clone Assassin vs Jedi Master
by Veno
Summary: One Shot of a duel between a clone assassin and a jedi master. If you haven't played the RotS game, you may not know what an assassin is. either way, it'll only take a minute or so to R&R so why not?


Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. I don't own it. I'm not making money from this. Of course, why write fanfiction if I OWN something?! Huh?! I DIDN'T THINK SO!!!

_Speed Demon_

Inside the ruins of the Jedi Temple, the Clones are mopping up the last pockets of resistance from the Jedi traitors. A grop of Clone Assassins has located a Jedi Master that has been making a mess of operations recently.

In the middle of the circular room, the Jedi stands surrounded by the eight clone Assassin squad. He activates his lightsaber as though he even has a chance at hitting one of the elite soldiers around him. Omega 114 can't believe his eyes.

"Stand back squad. I'll kill this Jedi myself," he orders his squad. They immediately acknowledge the order, thought they don't like it. Everyone wanted a slice of the cake, but this one was all his.

"You think you can defeat a Jedi?" the robed Master taunted as he squared his shoulders with the Assassin Squad Leader. "Then come at me boy and I'll show you the power of the Force!"

"The Force? Hmph. I _am_ the Force!" Omega 114 yelled as he dashed towards the Jedi. The lightsaber slashed across at him but he easily leapt over his attacker, pulling the hood of the Jedi's ridiculously large robe over his head before landing gently on the other side.

The Jedi spun around quickly, his face flushed in anger before he calmed himself and discarded the robe.

"Smart move. Too bad you've already made fatal mistakes," Omega 114 said easily as he casually turned back towards the Master. The Jedi wasn't affected by his words and instead tried a Mind Trick. "That's insulting Master Jedi. Your mind is pathetic and you think you can control mine? Hah!"

The Master held his composure and prepared to attack with his lightsaber. Omega 114 beat him to the punch though, seemingly teleporting right up to the Force adept and hammering him with punches. The Jedi stumbled back a few steps before slipping on the robe that he'd so carelessly thrown down. He recovered his feet quickly and attacked. The lightsaber seemed to be moving in slow motion as the Clone Assassin easily ducked, twisted, and flipped out of its way. Omega 114 rolled to the back of the Jedi and raised the blade on his arm only to be flung across the room by some unseen hand.

_He's actually going to fight back,_ the Assassin thought as he hurtled towards a stone pillar. _Better go kill him before he gets too happy._ He flipped in the air and contacted the pillar feet first, then did a fancy little trick off the wall as he landed easily back on his feet.

"That was good, but it's time for you to die." The Jedi raised his hand to Push him again, but the Assassin split himself into three and jumped in different directions. Naturally he wasn't truly three, it was a decoy device, but it tricked the Jedi long enough to delay his Push. Which was enough time for the Assassin to get behind him. The Jedi Master realized he'd been duped and spun quickly with a slash aimed to take the head off the crouching clone. Omega leapt out of the way of the glowing sword and on the way down slashed down the center of the Jedi. His blade easily cut the Jedi in half, sending blood spraying into the air. The two halves collapsed in a bloody mess.

Standing and slinging the blood off his blade, Omega 114 turned to his squad.

"So boys, what'd you think?" he questioned as he raised his arms with both blades extended. They applauded and gave their comments.

"That was pretty good, but I would've liked to more swordplay. It almost seemed like you were afraid to go blade to blade with a Jedi," the lieutenant said as he clapped the leader on the shoulder. Then some kind of tremor zinged in the soul of the leader.

"Cut the celebration short. Get ready for company," he said immediately. He didn't know what that feeling was, but it always came just before an enemy attack. Like some kind of intuition.

"Roger that sir." The men immediately began setting up a trap for their enemies. They had learned to trust their commander's intuition as much as he had.

Sighing, Omega 114 leapt to the top of a tall statue in the room. From here, he would be able to drop on unsuspecting Jedi and cut at least three to ribbons before they realized they were under attack. Work is never done for an Assassin.


End file.
